fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szkoła z internatem/Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-klipowe Odliczanie prowadzone przez Zendayę Coleman i Kamila McFadden'a
Uwaga! Strona może zawierać treści nieodpowiednie dla Twojego wieku. 690px|link=Szkoła z internatem#Sezon 2 Szkoła z internatem Sezon drugi Jest to muzyczno-klipowy odcinek Seboliii. Opis Prowadzenie odliczania piosenek czwartego sezonu znów nie przypadło Heinz'owi i Dundersztycowi. Oburzeni tym faktem postanawiają zrobić swój własny show, który będzie konkurencją dla Zendayi Coleman i Kamila McFadden'a znanych z serialu "K.C. Nastoletnia agentka". Bohaterowie *Heinz Dundersztyc; *Major Francis Monogram; *Zendaya Coleman; *Kamil McFadden; *Pepe Pan Dziobak Scenariusz Narrator: Witajcie na już czwartym muzyczno-klipowym odliczaniu Fineasza i Ferba, tym razem prowadzonym przez... (Na scenę wchodzą Dundersztyc i Monogram) Dundersztyc: Kto tym razem?! Może Donald Trump i Hillary Clinton?! Narrator: Nie. Zendaya Coleman i Kamil McFadden! (Publiczność bije brawo. Zendaya i Kamil wchodzą na scenę) Zendaya: Witajcie! Jesteśmy niezmiernie szczęśliwi, że możemy dla was prowa... Monogram: Hola, hola, a kim wy w ogóle jesteście? Zendaya: Nie słyszałeś narratora? Ja jestem Zendaya Coleman, a to jest Kamil McFadden. Monogram: Słyszę o was pierwszy raz. Kamil: Serio? Gramy w jednym z najlepszych obecnie lecących seriali na Disney Channel, "K.C. Nastoletnia agentka". Dundersztyc: Chodź, Monobrew, mam pomysł. (Dundersztyc i Monogram idą za kulisy) Zendaya: Niech se idą. Nie będą nam przeszkadzać. A my tymczasem rozpoczynamy imprezę! (Publiczność bije brawo) Kamil: Rozpoczynamy od numeru 10. center Zendaya: Klip numer 9. Kamil: Czekaj, tak po prostu? Nic nie powiemy? Zendaya: Tak, a co? center Kamil: Przyszła pora, żeby... Głos Dundersztyca: Panie i panowie! Witajcie na muzyczno-klipowym odliczaniu prowadzonym przez Francisa Monograma i mnie, Heinza Dundersztyca! Zendaya: Zaraz, co się dzieje? (Zendaya idzie za kulisy. Po chwili wchodzi na inną salę, gdzie jest pusta widownia, a na scenie stoją Heinz i Monogram) Zendaya: Co wy wyprawiacie? Monogram: No jak to co, prowadzimy muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie! Zendaya: Ale to nasza działka! Nawet nie macie widzów. Jeżeli chcecie się w to bawić, to chociaż przyciszcie wzmacniacze, bo słychać was u nas. Dundersztyc: Darmowe orzeszki dla każdego widza! (Po chwili ze wszystkich wejść sala napełnia się widzami. Kamil wbiega na scenę przez kulisy) Kamil: Zendaya, wszyscy nasi widzowie uciekli! Dundersztyc: Dziękujemy, że przyszliście na nasze muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie. Zaczniemy od numeru 8. center Zendaya: Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to wasze odliczanie jest bez sensu? Dundersztyc: Nie. Monogram: Trochę. Zendaya: To może je skończycie i wrócicie do domu? (Dundersztyc i Monogram stoją w bezruchu) Dundersztyc: Klip numer 7. Zendaya: Uch!!! (Zendaya i Kamil idą za kulisy) center (Za kulisami. Kamil siedzi na krześle, a Zendaya błądzi po pomieszczeniu) Zendaya: Jeżeli chcą wojny, to ją będą mieli. Musimy coś wymyślić, żeby cała widownia poszła do nas. Kamil: To może włamię się do komputera i wyświetlę na ich ekranie jakieś niemieckie porno? Zendaya: O, to będzie dobre! Bierz się do roboty! (Na scenie) Monogram: Przyszła pora na klip numer 6. center Monogram: Pora zaprosić na scenę gościa specjalnego, agenta P! (Zza kulis wychodzi Pepe i terkocze. Publiczność szaleje, gwiżdże, bije brawo i rzuca w siebie krzesłami) Dundersztyc: Dlaczego on jest gościem specjalnym skoro pojawia się w każdym odliczaniu? (Na ekranie pojawia się niemieckie porno. Przerażona publiczność ucieka. Wbiega na widownię pierwszej sali, gdzie na scenie stoją Zendaya i Kamil) Zendaya: Witamy po przerwie. Zaczynamy od klipu numer 5! center Zendaya: Pora na... (Zendaya słyszy czyjś płacz. Obraca się o 90 stopni i zauważa trzęsącego się i płaczącego na podłodze Kamila) Zendaya: Kamil? Co ci się stało? Kamil: Boję... boję się te... tego Kinder... Kinderlumpera! (Publiczność wybucha śmiechem. Po chwili wszystkie światła gasną) Zendaya: Ej, co jest?! (Dundersztyc wchodzi na scenę) Dundersztyc: Chyba wycięło wam prąd. Zapraszam na odliczanie do nas! Za chwilę puszczamy czwarty klip! (Dundersztyc idzie na swoją scenę. Po chwili widownia zapełnia się ludźmi) Dundersztyc: Oto klip numer 4. center Dunersztyc: A teraz... Zendaya (puka Dundersztyca w ramię): Przepraszam, ale jak chcesz prowadzić program z uszkodzonym telewizorem? Dundersztyc: Ale jak... (Dundersztyc odwraca się i widzi, że ekran jest rozbity. Pod nim leżą części krzesła) Zendaya: A drogą publiczność zapraszam do nas, bo światło już jest naprawione! (Zendaya biegnie na swoją scenę. Po chwili cała sala zapełnia się ludźmi) Zendaya: Piosenka numer 3! center Zendaya: Do poznania finałowej piosenki pozostała już tylko jedna. I... Ktoś na publiczności: POŻAR!!! (Cała publiczność zaczyna uciekać przed pożarem) Kamil: No to już jest szczere chamstwo... (Zendaya i Kamil idą na scenę Dundersztyca i Monograma. Tymczasem pierwsza sala cała płonie) Dundersztyc: Piosenka numer 2! center Monogram: Uwaga, uwaga. Za chwilę poznamy ostatnią piosenkę, najlepszą z całego sezonu czwartego. A jest nią... Dundersztyc: Ha! I co, Zendayo i Kamilu?! To my poprowadziliśmy muzyczno-klipowe odliczanie! Zendaya: Ech... niech... zaraz! Co z tego, że nie jesteśmy na swojej sali? My możemy powiedzieć! Przed państwem piosenka na pierwszym miejscu, czyli... (Dundersztyc rzuca się na Zendayę) Monogram: Przed państwem piosenka... (Kamil rzuca się na Monograma. Pepe obserwuje całe zajście. Podchodzi do leżącego na podłodze scenariusza. Czyta go. Po chwili kieruje głowę w stronę publiczności i terkocze) center (Dundersztyc stoi zakuty w kajdanki. Pilnuje go Pepe) Monogram: Nie wierzę, że ta piosenka wygrała. Dundersztyc: Dlaczego to ja jestem zakuty w kajdanki, a Francis nie?! (Pepe zabiera Heinz'a za kulisy) Zendaya: To tyle w dzisiejszym odliczaniu. Papa! (Napisy końcowe) Narrator: Miejsce 10 - Złoczyńców zamiana chat, Miejsce 9 - I dlatego udajemy, że czas przyszedł rozwód wziąć, Miejsce 8 - Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok, Miejsce 7 - Dużo mnie, Miejsce 6 - Sith-Inator, Miejsce 5 - Kinderlumper cię dopadnie, Miejsce 4 - To Imperium, Miejsce 3 - Od rana znów będzie ten sam dzień, Miejsce 2 - Dziękujemy, że byłeś tu też, Miejsce 1 - Jak mogło być. KONIEC Piosenki # Jak mogło być # Dziękujemy, że byłeś tu też # Od rana znów będzie ten sam dzień # To Imperium # Kinderlumper cię dopadnie # Sith-Inator # Dużo mnie # Najszczęśliwszy czeka nas rok # I dlatego udajemy, że czas przyszedł rozwód wziąć # Złoczyńców zamiana chat Inne informacje *Po raz czwarty w odcinkach Seboliii występują prawdziwe postacie; *Jest to czwarte i ostatnie muzyczno klipowe odliczanie Seboliii